


u like threeway??? (daichi/suga/noya)

by coolballsamirite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Polyamory, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Sugawara Koushi, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolballsamirite/pseuds/coolballsamirite
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu is in a little bit of a predicament.~featuring a mysterious aphrodisiac (it isn't resolved how that happens coz I forgot about it), a threeway relationship and two massive (one small) dorks.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	u like threeway??? (daichi/suga/noya)

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally nothing to say but I feel the need to apologise to you all
> 
> :)

Daichi, Sugawara and Nishinoya have been friends for a while. This makes Noya incredibly happy, practically over the moon that they still get on well even after they'd graduated highschool, and although Suga and Daichi are dating, it doesn't ever seem to put a damper on Noya's mood. Or rather it _didn't_ _,_ until recently.

Noya wouldn't say that he's been _gloomy_ but, well, he has. The three of them aren't the best of friends, they never have been, and it's not like they hang out with him any less, it's just that... Noya is fairly sure he has a crush. On both of them.

This is confusing for several reasons.

One, they're literally _dating._ Daichi and Suga are probably going to get engaged, have a beautiful wedding and then adopt three cats because neither of them are responsible enough to have children, and nowhere in their plan for life is Noya involved in their relationship. He couldn't tell you why it hurt him so much if he tried.

Two, there's _two of them._ And Noya isn't sure if he could settle for just one. It's selfish, he knows it, and it's wrong and probably perverse, but he wants both of them. He wants to somehow worm his way into their relationship and become a part of it, which might be just a little evil, if he admits it.

But Suga and Daichi just look so _happy_ together. He's glad that they're happy, he really is, and he wouldn't change it for the world. He just wants to be happy with them. And maybe it's creepy, maybe it's wrong and gross and downright bizarre, but it's what he wants.

So, Noya is gloomy. He's grouchy and sad and perhaps just a _little_ depressed that he can't somehow squeeze his way into a thruple with his two friends, but it's okay. It's okay, because he can get used to it. He can slowly make room for the hurt that he's feeling, and sure, maybe it won't go away, but at least he can live with it. He knows, deep down, that it will never happen, and some part of that is comforting. It means he can move on.

This all changes when Noya learns of _polyamorous relationships._

Now (only after researching into it for more hours than he probably should have) he knows that it is, in fact, possible. There is a chance - a slim one - that he can be in a poly relationship with his two friends.

He's learned that some poly relationships are completely platonic between some of the members, but he doesn't want that. He wants to be non-platonic with _both_ of them. He just has absolutely no idea how to go about it.

This decision isn't like volleyball. He can't just charge at it with his stupid grinning face and be idiotically upfront about it, because that could cause a lot of trouble and possibly rip their relationship apart at the seams. He can't just _'rolling thundaaaaa'_ at them and hope they understand, either.

So, Noya finally decides in the quiet of his room in the evening, he's going to do it through mind-blowing sex. What's considered normal and sexy in this modern world? _Threesomes_. What isn't? _Threeway relationships_. And with that, Noya figures that the best way to go about it will be to seduce his friends and ease them into the idea of becoming a thruple. It's foolproof.

Noya sends a quick text to their groupchat, and yes, they _have_ one of those, because they're friends. It makes noya happy just thinking about it.

_~ ~ ~_

_Me:_  
You guys wanna get lunch together tomorrow??? ( ◑‿◑)ɔ┏🍟--🍔┑٩(^◡^ )

 _SugaBuns_  
Sure! ^^

 _TheCaptain_  
I'll pay.

~ ~ ~

Noya punches his fist into the air, celebrating that _'it worked!'_ and slotting his phone back onto his drawers after settling on a time and place. He mentally scolds himself for getting so excited; it's just a lunch date. Nothing out of the ordinary is going to happen, he's just going to set his plan into motion. He mustn't get carried away; this couldn't be rushed.

He bundles himself up under his covers, his heart racing like a hummingbird's, mind running a thousand miles a second. He falls asleep to thoughts of warm coffee and cupcakes, surrounded by two familiar voices.

Noya's dreams are full of heaven for as long as they last, and then a little bit longer when he wakes up on the day, dancing on his feet when he slips out of bed. They'd agreed to meet at 12:30pm, and the clock read 10:43 when he blearily opened his eyes. He's practically singing by the time he makes it to the shower, slinging a towel onto the sink counter and stripping his pyjamas off.

"Today is the day~" He hums, turning the shower water on. He gets the temperature right first time, without any need for meticulously moving the knob .00002 of a centimetre just for it to turn scalding like the devil's hellfire. It's wonderful.

The water is pleasantly hot on his skin, trailing soothing hands down his small body, untangling his hair with fingers full of warmth. He lathers his body up in lavender-scented soap (it smells great, no judging!), even spending extra time to shave himself. He totally gets why people shave their legs when he hops out of the shower and his thighs are completely smooth; it feels really good.

He waltzes back into his room with a towel hanging low on his hips, swinging his wardrobe doors open with a grin. A pretty blue dress shirt catches his eye, golden thread trimming the edge of its navy blue collar, matching buttons neatly running down the front. A gift from Asahi from way back when.

Noya unhooks it from the hanger, chucking it onto the bed while he searches for his same old black jeans. He almost laughs as he realizes that he was pretty much the definition of an art school wannabe as he catches the day-old coffee sitting on his windowsill, right next to a set of discarded pencils that he'd broken after leaving them on his bed and sitting on them.

He diverts his thoughts back to the task at hand: looking good. The shirt is cool and smooth over his skin as he slips it on, and he realises that the shirt is still far too big for him. The sleeves hang over the edge of his fingers and he has to roll them up, cuffing them to his mid-forearm. A grin sneaks its way onto his face when he catches his reflection in the mirror, the bottom hem of the shirt falling just below the edge of his boxers. He unaplogetically admits to himself that he looks damn sexy in the shirt already.

The jeans fit him snugly, clinging to his shaven legs (which feel _wonderful_ against the fabric) despite his need for a belt. He cuffs the ankles of them, too, just to get his point across.

Noya glances at the clock, smiling faintly. It's 12:00 on the dot, and he has plenty of time to make his way to the cafe they agreed to meet at. He checks his phone just to make sure they haven't cancelled on him, flipping through to Suga's contact.

The dial tone rings out for a couple seconds, and then Suga picks up.

"Hey, Suga~San!" Noya says brightly, sitting down on his bed. He hears a quiet chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Hey there, Noya." He hums. Noya's sure he can hear a groan in the background, smiling faintly when he realises that it's definitely Daichi, and the two of them _definitely_ spent last night together.

"Are you two still coming to the lunch?" He asks, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt.

"Yeah, we are," Suga says brightly, "Daichi just wakes up really late. He'll be ready in time, though. I'll make sure of it."

Noya hears another groan from the other end of the phone, then an exasperated _'you don't need to make sure of anything'_ before Suga shushes his boyfriend. He giggles like a child for a moment.

"Hiii Daichi~San~" He croons, batting his eyelashes as if the pair can see him. Daichi huffs out a laugh, but doesn't say anything. He's sure he hears the bedshets rustle, though, so he must have at least sat up.

"I'm already ready to go, this lump is barely awake," Suga complains.

"It's fine if you're late!" Noya says happily, "Gives me more time to get ready."

"We won't be late!" Daichi calls from wherever he is, " _Suga_ is exaggerating. I'll be ready soon."

He hears a laugh from the other end and smiles to himself, humming quietly.

"If you say so~"

~ ~ ~

Suga and Daichi are early. It was probably about 12:15 when they got to the cafe, and Noya only knows this because he was going to come early so he had no chance of missing them. Instead, he gets there at 12.20 and immediately sees the two of them already at the table. Suddenly, this whole thing seems a bit more daunting.

He was supposed to get here before them with drinks ready and confidence thrumming in his veins, but now he's the one who has to approach them. Already, he feels like some sort of blushing kid, nervous to even talk to them despite their friendship. Somehow, today is different from all the other days they've met up.

It takes him far too long, but Noya finally works up the nerve to go over to them, greeting them with a warm smile and a hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey guys!" He says brightly. They're sat outside under a big red parisol, both of their chairs facing away from him. Daichi is the first to turn, a big, stupid grin on his face despite how tired he looks.

"Noya, hey!" He greets happily, gesturing for him to sit down in the last seat. He gratefully accepts and sits cross-legged on the little grey cushion on the chair. Suga smiles at him.

"Good to see you! We got drinks," Suga pointedly looks at Noya's little mug of what is clearly hot cocoa, a little heart made of cream sitting on top of it. He tries not to blush, but can't help the childish giggle he lets out.

"Thank you!" He practically shouts, quickly gulping down far too much to swallow from the cup, cream covering his top lip when he puts it back down. He rubs it off on the back of his hand before the other two can laugh at him.

"No problem," Suga waves a hand dismissively, "Daichi's paying, anyways."

The Daichi in question hits Suga lightly on the arm in mock offence, snatching his boyfriend's drink and taking a good long sip from it.

"Hey!" Suga cries in protest, "That's mine!"

"I bought it," Daichi says mockingly, but gives him back his cup anyways. Noya laughs at the two of them, rolling his eyes.

"You two got here early," He hums, "what gives? I thought Daichi couldn't get out of bed."

The two exchange quick glances, awkward smiles falling over both of their faces. Noya just stares at them, confused.

"Well, you see..." Suga tries, rubbing the back of his neck. Noya doesn't see. This is all very confusing.

"We were talking through something before you got here," Daichi answers for him, sending a look towards Suga that Noya can't quite read, "we didn't want you overhearing. It's quite... personal."

Noya nodded slowly, not fully understanding. They could've talked on the way here, or in their house, or yesterday for all he knows. Why choose the cafe that they'd chosen to meet at?

"What about you, anyway," Daichi changed the subject, "why are you here early?"

"Ah- well, um," Noya tries to find the words without having to say _'I've created an elabourate plan so that you two will fall in love with me and we'll become a thruple'_ , "I guess I just like being on time?"

The two eye him suspiciously, both of them taking a sip of their drinks at the exact same time. Freaky.

"Riiight..." They say in synchrinosity, narrowing their eyes at Noya. He takes a long, slow sip from his drink to try and dissipate the tension, but suddenly, Noya feels crushed under the weight of their stares, his face flushing red. They're definitely acting more suspicious than him, in all honesty, and it unnerves him to no end.

Heat rises in his body, electrifying his skin. The tension between them turns molten, lava-hot. He's sure it can't just be him, and he fans himself a bit to keep from sweating too much. Everything around him is too loud, too hot. The cushion beneath him is too much contact, his clothes are too tight, the air is too thin and he's hyperventilating, eyes wide, face red, hands shaking a bit. He leans forwards, head falling so he's staring at his lap, and everything feels foreign. It's too hot, far too hot, and he's stuck in these damn clothes and Diachi and Suga have completely melted from his mind because _what the fuck_ , he feels weird right now. But it's normal. It's fine. The heat is singing to him, soothing him, raking kind hands down his back, and it's all so familiar. It feels so good that it's unbearable, and he can't get enough of it.

"-ya! Noya!" Someone is yelling at him, chairs are screaming against concrete as they stand up, and then a hand is reaching for his shoulder and he snaps his head up. Suga's worried face meets his stare, Daichi close behind, but he's still reaching for him, and that really isn't good because he's too fucking _hot_ right now and he knows _exactly_ the kind of thing he'll feel if he's touched.

"Don't touch- don't touch me-" He breathes, recoiling backwards. His breath heaves out of him in heavy pants, sweat building on his brow. He can't stand it, and Suga isn't moving his hand away. It settles on his shoulder, clutching at his dark blue shirt, and even that is far, far too much for him. The heat is blinding, and it all feels far, far too good. His eyes widen and he shoves a hand over his mouth. This is bad.

"Noya, what's going on?" Daichi asks lowly from behind Suga, and Noya all but passes out at the sound of his voice. It's too hot, and Suga is too close, and his body is on _fire_ right now and it feels too fucking _good_ despite it all.

"I don't- I don't know-" He manages through gritted teeth, cursing himself for the way his throat closes up. And then he's being picked up in strong arms, cradled against someone's chest while their hand rubs circles over his back and _god_ it feels so fucking _good_. His eyes are squeezed shut, breathing heavy, limbs turned to lead. He figures it's Daichi that's holding him, and nuzzles his head against his chest, breathing in the scent of coffee and chocolate. It's a small distraction from the overwhelming feeling of heat and _need,_ but a welcome one.

The world around him is moving, or maybe Daichi is walking with him in his arms, and he can hear Suga close at their heels, urgently telling him that _'it's gonna be okay'_ and _'we're gonna get you home safe, alright?'._ It all makes Noya's head feel light and his heartbeat flutter.

Daichi's hands are on his thighs and back, thumbs smoothing out the creases in his clothes. The heat is overwhelming, all-consuming, lulling him into a heavy, blissful state somewhere between sleep and complete alertness. He can't tell if he's making noises or if he's dead silent, but Daichi's hands feel so good over his clothes, the warmth of his palms sinking into his skin.

The world shifts again, and he's being passed to Suga, sitting between his legs in what he realises is Daichi's car as he blinks his eyes open. He's all but melting against Suga's firm chest, sighing in content as his arms wrap around his waist; a makeshift seatbelt. The car starts moving, but Noya hears no sound other than Suga breathing in his ear.

"Fuck..." Noya sighs breathlessly, screwing his eyes tight shut and letting his head fall back against the crook of Suga's neck. His clothes rustle quietly as Suga draws circles on his stomach with his fingertips. Noya tries not to squirm and moan at the touch.

"We're almost at my house, okay?" Suga tells him quietly, "Then we'll get you checked out."

Noya barely registers the words, but nods anyway. He dredges up the memory of Daichi proudly showing off his new, official 'First-Aid Administrator' badge that he'd gotten, and knows he's in safe hands. But... maybe he doesn't want this to go away. He's content in this haze, in the way that every single touch on his body makes him feel so _good._ Even Suga's hands on his tummy make him battle the urge to writhe in his hold. At least he still has enough sense to do that much.

"How is he?" Daichi asks from next to them, his brownie-coloured eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. The car swerves to the left, and Noya vaguely recognises the street as Suga's.

"Not dead," Suga answers, brushing Noya's sweat-plastered hair off of his forehead, "he'll be okay."

Noya lets out a moan at the small action, twisting in Suga's arms to lay his forehead against the crook of his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Suga asks worriedly, turning him around in his lap so he can examine his face. His brow is creased, mouth slack and eyes squeezed shut, sweat slick on his forehead. Suga lays a hand on his cheek, running his thumb down his face until he relaxes just slightly, a tiny whine breaching his lips.

"It's gonna be fine, alright?" Suga whispers. Noya shakes his head; it won't be fine. Daichi and Suga don't know what's really happening to him; they have no idea that the heat flooding his body is driving him absolutely wild, that the noises he was making weren't anything to do with pain. And he knew that when they found out, they might not think it was his fault, but things between them wouldn't be the same. He whimpers quietly, body shaking.

"We're here," Daichi says hurriedly, "you take him, I have the key."

Noya's being moved again. The world becomes uneasy beneath him, and he has to hook his legs around Suga's hips to keep from falling, desperately gripping onto his hair with his fingers. Suga hesitates while he's walking for a moment, clearing his throat. He leans in towards Noya's ear as he watches Daichi disappear inside the house, following ever so slowly.

"What's going on, Noya?" He asks in a whisper, bracing his hands on the underside of his thighs.

"Can't- Don't-" Noya can barely speak when his chest is flush against Suga's, every brush of his body against his making him squirm and pant, his jeans noticeably tighter. Suga huffs out a quiet laugh.

"I think I know what's happening," He says quietly, finally passing the threshold of the door. Noya tightens his grip on Suga's hair, a pathetic sound leaving his open mouth.

"Daichi!" Suga calls as he walks upstairs, now only holding Noya in one arm with his hand keeping him up by his ass, "Dai, forget about the first-aid kit."

"What?" Daichi's breathing is heavy, as if he's been rushing around trying to find something, "Why?"

"Noya is..." Suga trails off and beckons for Daichi to come closer, leaning up to his ear and whispering something that Noya can't quite make out. All he sees is Daichi's eyes widening before he's led into the bedroom and sat up against the pillows. He whines as the warmth of Suga's body is taken away from him, gulping down air as if he can soothe the heat that he feels surging back towards him as soon as he's gone.

"Hey, listen," Daichi crouches beside the bed and Noya has to will all of his strength into turning his head towards him, "you need to get some sleep, okay? We're just in the oth-"

"Don't leave me," Noya interrupts him, a frantic look in his eyes, "please, please dont- don't go."

Suga and Daichi look to each other for a moment, the same expression on both of their faces: uncertainty. Noya just looks helplessly at both of them, aching and hot and oh _god_ he's hard. How the fuck had he not even noticed until now? His eyes widened for a moment before he scrambled to find something to hide his lap.

"I- I didn't-" He stumbles over his words, voice shaking as much as his hands. It was only when he finally noticed that he was hard did it start to hurt. His pants were feeling far too tight, far too constricting against him. He stuffs a hand over his mouth to stop himself whining at the shock of pain it sent through him.

Eyes full of apology meet him when he finally looks up, Suga's face gleaming with concern as he leans forward again. He wraps his hands around each of Noya's smooth little ankles, gently pulling them apart so his legs are open in front of him. Noya can't make eye contact, just stares at the wall next to him and whimpers quietly.

"Suga... be careful," Daichi warns, "we don't wanna scare him off."

Noya doesn't have enough time to wonder what the fuck that means before Suga's hands are working up his legs, massaging the muscles of his calves with strong fingers.

"I won't." Suga says absently, his warm palms reaching Noya's thighs, "Is this okay?"

Noya looks down at Suga perched between his legs on his knees, his hands tightening on his thighs, and nods, just once. He can't find it in himself to talk, not in this state, when every tiny thing that Suga does with those fingers of his drives him wild. He finds himself having to bite back noises more than he cares to admit, his bottom lip finding a permanent home between his teeth.

Suga trails his hands upwards, rubbing up and down Noya's thighs until he can barely contain himself anymore, tiny noises slipping free.

"That's it..." Suga says softly, "you can make noise, we don't mind."

Noya looks to Daichi, who in turn nods approvingly, uncrossing his arms and stalking over. He almost moans just at that, his back arching off the headboard. Suga chuckles quietly.

"Move him down a bit," Daichi murmurs sideways to Suga, cocoa brown eyes still focused solely on him, "I want him, too."

Noya tries to tell them that's a _horrible_ idea because he definitely won't be able to control himself then, but Suga is already nodding and pulling him by his ankles so Daichi can slot in behind him. His back barely hits Daichi's chest before he's arching away from him, a strangled moan cleaving through the air as Daichi traces a hand up his shirt.

"It- It's too- too good already-" Noya says through his panting breath. Daichi's hand is warm, and big, and so, so good on his bare skin, goosebumps decorating his body in seconds, and then he's crying out as he glides his fingers over his ribs, because _fuck,_ that's good.

"We've got you, baby," Suga murmurs, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Noya's jeans, "can I take these off?"

Noya has half a mind to shake his head and tell him that this is fine already; he doesn't know if he can handle them both touching him directly, but he nods despite himself. He craves that feeling of warmth, of pleasure along his skin. Craves it, and so he doesn't mind one bit when Suga pulls his jeans down and chucks them onto the floor.

"You shave your legs?" Suga asks, a neat brow raising. Noya just whimpers as hot breath tickles his skin with the words, finding it very difficult to focus on words when Daichi is also making his way towards his nipples.

Suga hums in approval and leans down, kissing at one of Noya's thighs. He can hardly stop the long, strained moan that Suga coaxes from his mouth, his breathing turning somehow even more ragged than before, hands flying out to grip the sheets. Daichi chuckles in his ear.

"I wonder if you can cum without us even touching your cock, hm?" He teases, his other hand wandering down his neck and to the buttons of his shirt. He works the first one undone, making quick work of all the others until he can slip the material off Noya's shoulders.

"Watch Suga." Daichi murmurs the command in his ear, turning his head for him. He can't manage to force down the moan that leaves him as Suga sucks a hickey onto his inner thigh, licking and nuzzling at the deep red mark until Noya's legs are trembling.

"P-Please," Noya stutters, a harsh moan punching the air as Suga marks up his other leg, digging his teeth into soft flesh, "please, I want it so bad-"

Daichi laughs from behind him, skimming his fingertips over his nipples, the touch feather light and yet Noya finds himself arching upwards and fighting back a moan.

"Noya~Chan," Daichi says lowly, and Noya decides that he really, _really_ likes it when he calls him that, "why are you hiding your voice?"

Noya couldn't answer even if he wanted too, no, he's too busy desperately trying not to collapse as Suga licks all the way up his inner thigh and to his boxer briefs. He squirms in Daichi's grip as he tweaks his nipples, almost sobbing at the pleasure that lashes through him, Suga's tongue on him raking shivers down his spine.

"There's no one here except us," Daichi rumbles, kissing down his neck, "make as much noise as you want."

But Noya doesn't want to make any noise. He wants to stay silent, wants to stay stubbornly quiet until Suga and Daichi have to rip noises from him. He wants them to work for it, in some sort of weird and twisted way.

Daichi puffs out a laugh onto his neck, seeming to understand his stilted silence. Noya's given no warning before he's biting down on the smooth skin of his shoulder, leaving a ring of red marks on him. He cries out, breathing heavily, and throws his head back against the crook of Daichi's neck, and then Daichi's liking over the small bruises he's made, kissing them better until Noya's whimpering against him, his jaw slack and open.

"Noya," Suga cooes from between his legs, "let me take this off?"

He can barely nod before Suga's grinning at him and sliding his boxers down his legs, shivers crawling over him as smooth skin is brushed by soft fabric and warm fingers. He sighs out a shaky breath and grapples for the sheets again.

Pleasure, warm and thick, washes over him as Suga's breath fans out over his cock, his hands pushing his legs apart from the apex of his thighs. Daichi threads his fingers through his hair and pulls his head back, sucking hickies onto the column of his neck and down his throat, a smattering of red-purple marks decorating his skin.

"F- _fuck_ ," He curses through a moan, clamping a hand over his mouth when Suga licks his tip, shoving down any stray noises. Daichi catches his wrists in one hand not a second later, pinning them behind his back.

"Don't hide, Noya," He practically purrs, "watch Suga again."

Noya does. He flicks his eyes down, the grip on his hair loosening so he can drop his head forwards, moaning quietly as Suga looks back up at him with that glimmer in his eyes that he _knows_ means trouble. He strangles back a gasp as his legs are lifted, draped over Suga's shoulders and down his back, and then Suga's face is smothered between his thighs and _oh, fuck_ , he's taking him all into his mouth.

A broken noise escapes him and he has to fight back against closing his eyes, watching Suga as Daichi told him to, his chest heaving with every ragged breath he took. Suga bobbed his head up and down, silver hair brushing against his thighs, chocolate eyes meeting Noya's and he's sure he would be smiling if his mouth wasn't full.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Daichi murmurs into his ear, his fingers roving lazily over his chest, "His mouth is so pretty, hm?"

Noya groans deep in his throat, nodding his head lethargically. He works a hand free of Daichi's grip and teases it into Suga's silken hair, gripping onto it as if he might simply fly away without it. Moans fall uncontrollably from his mouth as Suga speeds up, the flat of his tongue tracing over him, his teeth hidden beneath a soft lip, his throat so, so hot around him.

"I'm gonna- g-gonna-" Noya can barely get the words out to warn Suga before that familiar knot in his stomach comes completely undone, release barrelling into him and knocking the wind out of his aching lungs. He all but screams as it happens, a hazy glow settling over him moments after, his chest hauling up and down with the effort it takes just to suck a breath in and out.

Suga only pops off of him when he's sure that Noya's finished, sliding a finger over the corner of his lips to catch anything that's spilled from his mouth. Noya moans at the sight of it, falling limp in Daichi's arms as his legs are eased from Suga's back.

His body is heavy, limbs leaden and chest weighed down. Moving is exceptionally hard, and even turning his head is a stretch. But he's happy. Warm in Daichi's arms and content with Suga soothingly stroking his hands down his legs as his afterglow folds over him like a balnket, the heat curling in his gut ebbing away along with any rational thoughts he might've had. His attempts at words come out slurred and grumbled, but none of them seem to mind.

He doesn't know when, or how, but now he's under crisp bedsheets, surrounded by two warm bodies and sandwiched comfortably between them. He blearily looks up, Suga's peaceful face in front of him again, Daichi's chin resting on the crook of his neck. He smiles dopily and leans forward to kiss Suga on the nose.

"Was it good?" Daichi asks from behind him, his hands rubbing circles over his ribs. He nods.

"So good." Noya murmurs, "Mmh... But what about you two?"

Daichi and Suga exchange secret glances, nodding to each other after a moment. Whatever that means, Noya can't be bothered to find out. He's too busy laying in their arms and feeling mind-numbingly good to care too much.

Daichi slowly slides his hands down to Noya's hips, resting them there for a moment before he speaks again.

"We aren't quite done yet," He says quietly, and when he pulls Noya further back against his chest, the lump in his pants fitting eagerly between his thighs, he thinks he might know where this is going. And damn him if he isn't happy about it.

"You can use my legs," He manages, voice thick with the tiredness that's slowly being lifted from him. He's not quite ready for anything further than that, but yeah, he's totally up for Daichi fucking his thighs. Who wouldn't be? Daichi plants a kiss on the back of his head in thanks, and what Noya can only assume is grateful understanding. Suga lays a smooth hand on his leg, catching his attention.

"Give me your hand." The demand is soft, but strong in the way that only Suga can make things sound, even when he'sbarely murmuring. Noya shivers and obliges, delighting in the way his wrist is so small against Suga's slender fingers. He can hear rustling from behind him - no doubt daichi taking his pants off - and desperately tries to focus on one or the other of the two things happening to him.

Noya gets a little lost in sensation for a long moment and before he knows it, Suga is pressing the palm of his hand against the front of his boxers (when had he taken his pants off?) and giving him an expectant look. He swallows thickly.

It takes him a moment to actually start moving his hand, starting with small, slow grinds of his palm, until he finds his rhythm and is palming Suga through his pants, his other hand moving to hook onto his boxers and pull them down.

He doesn't even make it halfway before something hot and velvet soft presses between his thighs, a rough intake of breath sounding sharply behind him. He falters for a moment, but recovers and pulls off Suga's shorts, his hand flying to his dick and greedily stroking it. Suga hisses through his teeth.

"Mh- no, stop- slower," Suga instructs him, grabbing his wrist. Suga flicks his eyes up at him and Noya whines quietly, a glazed look blanketing his eyes, "like this."

Suga gently takes Noya's hand and lays his own over top of it, puppeteering his movements. The little Noya inside his head goes absolutely, irrationally insane, definitely spinning and falling into a heap because that is _so hot._ Suga rests his hand on the head of his cock, closing both sets of fingers around it, playing with it like it's some sort of toy. Noya makes a mental note that Suga definitely likes teasing.

He'd meant to swat Suga's hand away and do it properly now, he really had, but Daichi had spread his thighs just slightly with those perfect palms of his, right when he was about to, and he'd spat on his hand and now his thighs were slick and _fuck_ , that's Daichi's cock between his legs and it _definitely_ shouldn't be as hot as it is.

He moans in surprise when Daichi starts moving, groaning into his ear and gripping his hips like he has nothing else to hang on to, like Noya is his lifeline and he's about to drown. Noya's breath stutters, his legs already shaking as Daichi rubs their dicks against each other, fighting to keep his eyes open so he can watch Suga jerk himself off with _his_ damn hand and _oh god_ , this is far too overwhelming for his little brain.

"M'gonna- fuck, I'm gonna cum already," Noya breathes, his free hand gripping onto Suga's arm so hard he's sure his nails are digging crescents into milky, unmarked skin. Daichi moans in his ear and that should be downright _illegal_ because now he's cumming and splattering the damn bedsheets and getting a little bit on Suga's beautiful fucking legs.

"Daichi- Daichi, fuck- slow- s-slow down it's-" Noya tries to speak, his words coming out all wrong, filled with gasps and barely-contained moans that he's sure are making Daichi smirk from behind him.

"Noya~Chan," Suga cooes at him, grabbing his chin, "finish the job."

Noya can barely stop himself from the scratchy, gutteral moan that breaks from him at the sound of those words on Suga's pretty lips, reaching down with his other hand to properly, _actually_ jerk Suga off for real this time.

He can hardly keep his hands from shaking, but his fingers wrap around Suga's length nonetheless, stroking from base to tip and back down again. His palms are a little sweaty but it's okay because Suga's moaning quietly and threading his hands through his hair, muttering dreadfully sweet things that should _not_ have turned him on so damn much. _'Just like that, sugar' 'so good, baby'._

Daichi's hips are still crushing forwards at a brutal speed, and Noya's cock is still oversensitive and almost hurting as they grind together, but he doesn't mind, because it's fucking _Daichi_ , and he's fairly sure he'd do anything for him at this point and he's moaning and whimpering and whining and fairly sure he's _begging_ for more, but he's long since lost control of what he's saying and thinking. Content in being lost in the pleasure of it all.

Suga leans forwards and kisses him, and that's when he knows.

This can't be nothing to them. This has to be _something_. It could be that they're just looking for a third person to spice up the sex life, could be that Noya is cute and they like him and _maybe_ they're alright with him popping up every now and then. It could be that they want to add a third to the couple. Noya doesn't let himself think that as his lips tangle with Suga's, let's himself be taken over by his miracle mouth.

It's hot, and sloppy, and rushed and very, very messy, but it's everything that Noya wants from it, and he's not quite done when Suga tries to pull away, so he grabs the back of his neck with one of his hands to pull him in again. Daichi plants filthy, open mouthed kisses down his nape as he fucking makes out with his boyfriend, and the whole thing is way too surreal and he's almost sure, for a moment, that he'll wake up and it will all be a dream.

He's proven wrong when Daichi moans deeply into his ear again, his thrusts slowly becoming sloppy, erratic. Uncontrolled. Noya presses back against him, meeting every one of his finishing, untamed thrusts, moaning far too loudly for the neighbours not to hear.

"Fuck- fuck, Noya, I'm cumming," Daichi groans, his chest flush against his back, shallow thrusts slapping against his thighs as he finishes, his hands bruisingly tight on his hips. Noya's not sure he minds the idea of having fingerprint-shaped marks on his hipbones, but that might be a topic for later.

It takes two more tugs at Suga's cock before he's uttering warnings onto his lips as well, and then there's two sets of mess all over him and he couldn't be more happy with his sweaty, disshevelled, out-of-breath state. Suga all but collapses forwards for a moment, kissing down Noya's jaw and nipping at his skin. Noya just takes a handful of his hair and massages his scalp, chest heaving.

"Jesus _christ,"_ Daichi huffs with a laugh, running his hands up and down Noya's sides. Noya can't help but sigh in content, relaxing his tensed back.

"That was..." Suga trails off, kissing Noya on the nose like they hadn't just had the time of their lives having the best sex he thinks anybody can possibly ever have.

"I feel like I need to sleep for a million years," Noya says through a yawn, settling down to fall asleep sandwiched between his two old teammates, squeezing his eyes shut. Daichi tsks at him and hauls him awake again, pulling him away from the comfort of the quilted duvet. Noya grapples for the sheets, cawing in surprice and frowning in distaste when his fingers come back considerably less cum-free than before. Suga laughs at him, a hand over his mouth.

"That's gross, and we need to clean up." Daichi says matter-of-factly, and then practically throws Noya over his shoulder to take him to the bathroom. Suga giggles from behind them, but stays behind to change the sheets.

"Put me down, you brute!" Noya beats his fists against Daichi's back, laughing uncontrollably when Daichi bats at his legs to get him to stop.

"Not until you let me clean you!" He argues back, plopping him down on the counter by the sink. Noya can't complain at that. There's nothing he wants more than to have Daichi's hands all over him, even if he's just cleaning up the mess they made from previously having his hands all over him. He quickly washes off his hands in the sink first, though.

Daichi hums as he grabs a flannel and warms it under the hot tap, squeezing out the excess water.

"You do this a lot?" Noya wiggles his eyebrows suggestively just as Daichi puts the towel to his stomach. Noya can't help but think that Daichi sees right through the question and to his scared little heart behind it; what if he was just a throwaway?

"No." He answers softly, wiping up and washing off any nasty things left behind on Noya's body. The beginnings of bruises are forming on his hips, smudges of deep purple and red marring his previously untouched skin, a pop of colour that he wasnt un-fond of. Daichi winces at the marks.

"Sorry." He says quietly, running his free hand over one of his hips, covering the marks with his big palm.

"I like them." Noya says defiantly, meeting Daichi's eyes with a small smile on his face. Daichi huffs quietly through his nose, leaning up to kiss him.

It doesn't last long, but Daichi's lips are soft, slow against his. Unhurried. Noya hums in appreciation, kissing the top of Daichi's head as he finishes cleaning him.

"We can all shower tomorrow," _'_ _Together'_ wasn't a word Daichi needed to add. Noya can't stop himself from grinning at the thought of there even _being_ a tomorrow, at the offer of staying the night, wrapped up in Suga and Daichi's arms. Warm. Safe.

He leaps at Daichi, wrapping his arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Daichi would've fallen had Suga not dashed to the door and caught him right before he stumbled over the threshold.

"Suga~San!" Noya yells happily, leaning his head over Daichi's shoulder so he can kiss Suga's forehead, grinning still, "Daichi~San said we should shower tomorrow. Can I clean you off now?"

Suga exchanges a look with Daichi, one that reads _'that is too cute, help me'_ , and one that Noya doesn't fail to notice, this time. He turns his head to kiss Daichi again, a quick peck on the lips, before he hops down and drags Suga into the bathroom.

"Sit, sit, sit!" He taps the counter with the flat of his hand and Suga obliges, his face set in a warm smile. It takes him a moment to find another clean flannel, but then he's running it under the warm water, and all too quickly he's about to press it against Suga's still very naked body. He dances giddily on the balls of his feet.

"Is it okay?" Noya asks quickly, right before he's about to actually touch Suga. Suga nods enthusiastically, gesturing for Noya to _'go on'_ and then he's doing it. He's actually, really, _genuinely_ cleaning off Koushi Sugawara after he's just had sex with him _and_ his boyfriend. Life just can't get any better than this. It has to be impossible.

"Cold," Suga shivers a bit, and Noya's definitely focusing too much on cleaning him off to have heard it, and Daichi is very amused and leaning against the doorway like he's watching a couple of toddlers. Noya smiles broadly as he finally finishes up, chucking the flannel in the sink and proudly bracing his hands on his hips.

"Ta-da!" He grins, very eccentrically jazzing his hands about as if he's showing Suga off to Daichi. Suga laughs and blows a kiss to Daichi, a hand on his hip.

"You are such morons." Daichi says under his breath, then quickly sweeps the two back into the bedroom before they can complain or dispute his very reasonable comment about their mental capacities.

Noya is first to leap onto the bed, easily tucking himself into the middle of it before Daichi and Suga follow on either side of him, this time with Suga's chest on his back and Daichi right in front of him.

Suddenly, Noya is very, very nervous.

"Hey, guys..." He starts, avoiding any possible kind of eye contact that might have to be made.

"Yes?" They both answer very slowly ( _'yeeeees?'_ ).

"Does this- what does... are we? Are you two- are we gonna-" Noya tries about a million different ways to start his sentence, groaning in frustration, "oh my god I am so bad a words."

Suga taps his fingers on Noya's ribcage, humming quietly in that way that means he knows exactly what he's talking about and is working on an answer. Daichi just throws him one of his perfect fucking smiles, wreathing a hand through his hair.

"We'd like you to be the third in... whatever this is," Suga gestures between the tree of them, "if you'd like to."

"Like- like a sex thing?" Noya is almost afraid to ask the question, for fear they might say yes, and then he only would've gotten, like, a tenth of what he actually wanted.

"If that's what you want it to be, then-"

"No, I don't." Noya cuts him off. He can't stand when Suga sounds like that; like some sort of kicked puppy, "I want to be like Daichi is to Suga and like Suga is to Daichi."

"So... you want us to be your boyfriends?" Daichi asks, raising a brow with a smug little smile on his face.

"I want us all to be boyfriends!" Noya says happily, then quickly tones it down and clears his throat, "If you want to. Obviously it's fine if you don't and I don't mi-"

"We do." Suga and Daichi both say it at the same time, then both laugh at the same time until all three of them are giggling in bed at 4pm in the afternoon, butt ass naked and tangled in each other's bodies. This is strange, and Noya doesn't mind it at all.

"I'm spent." Noya yawns and leans his head forwards to nuzzle against Daichi's chest. He sighs contentedly, wiggling his hips against Suga in the hopes that he'll get the message: _'Come closer'_. Suga wraps his arms around his waist and buries his nose in the nape of his neck, kissing him once, and Noya can feel the smile on his soft lips against his naked skin.

"Night babies," Suga says tiredly, kissing Noya's neck again.

"Night," Him and Daichi answer at the same time. Warm hands plant over his hips, and his two new boyfriends kiss each other over the top of Noya's ducked head. He's sure they're sharing one of those weird silent, eye-communicated conversations that they're always leaving him out of, but finds that he can't possibly give a shit. He has the two of them all to himself, and right now he just wants to sleep wrapped up in their freakishly strong arms.

Noya decides quietly that he can definitely get used to this.


End file.
